


A Strong Suspicion...

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Joel, H and Rafe discuss Blair's press conference





	A Strong Suspicion...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'suspect'
> 
> Some of the wording is quoted from TSbyBS.

A Strong Suspicion...

by Bluewolf

_"My thesis 'The Sentinel' is a fraud. While my paper does quote ancient source material, the documentation proving that James Ellison... actually possesses hyper-senses is fraudulent... "_

The group of Major Crime detectives who had been watching Blair's press conference moved uneasily away from the television. Jim disappeared; nobody was sure where he had gone. The others drifted back into the bullpen.

"That was weird," Rafe said. "Yes, I know we pulled their legs a bit about it when those excerpts were publicised... "

"But Hairboy always said he was studying the police - and he asked me a bit about why I joined the police. He asked a few others, too - didn't he ask you, Rafe?" Rafe nodded. "Would he have done that if he wasn't studying the police?" H asked.

"But where did that publisher get those bits he quoted?" Rafe asked. "And Sandburg said 'my thesis'. Did you see Ellison's face? He looked... " He shook his head, unable to find words.

"Guys, guys," Joel said. "Granted I've maybe worked a little more with Jim than you have, but I've seen things that made me suspect... and the way Blair goes along with him to crime scenes. If Blair was really just studying the police as a 'closed society', would he need to be partnered with anyone? Would he need to go to crime scenes? I think those 'excerpts' that were published were truth. I think Blair was lying through his teeth when he said 'fraudulent'. Don't you see? Blair's totally thrown away his career as a scholar. He had to have had a reason. Whatever he wrote, why he wrote it, whatever that publisher got hold of, even how he got hold of it... I doubt Blair wanted it made public. So he felt it necessary to deny it all. I think he said all that to protect Jim... and Jim didn't realize till he heard it just how much Blair would do for him."

Rafe and H were staring at him. "I think 'studying the police' was an excuse, a reason for Blair to ride with Jim," Joel went on. "A ride along lasts three months. Whoever heard of a ride along that lasted three years? Simon has to have known the truth, possibly the Chief of Police, and maybe even the Commissioner as well. I think Jim does have better than usual senses, but I think that somehow he needs Blair to help him."

"In that case," H said seriously, "we all need to give them both as much support as we can."

Rafe nodded. And then Bartley walked in, followed by Jim.

"I don't need to stay in the safe house any longer - I heard you guys got the assassin," Bartley was saying. "I need to use the phone - " And that was just the start of a short, but intense, piece of action.

By the time Zeller had shot up the bullpen and then fallen off the roof, Joel knew that he had been correct.

And when Simon offered Blair a detective's badge, everyone was delighted.


End file.
